


Oft Times Come Gems

by Rachaelizame



Series: Out of the Mouths of Babes [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: The arrest of a child brought two women together. But what do we do now? And where exactly did this child come from?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing this because I made a whole backstory for 'Milla Meier' and then I never even got to tell you her real name. Sorry the prologue is so short.

Ro sighed as she stalked through the woods. She’d been assigned to come collect Joan after her cover had been blown. She was relatively safe. Their Underground agent had sent out a false file with the wrong picture so that no one other than the Gestapo agents in town would know what she looked like. So she could still be safe, and even go on more missions if this experience hadn’t scared her off.

Ro rather hoped it would have. She hated the thought of her sister being in danger but she hadn’t been able to dissuade her from her desire to help. Perhaps a taste of that danger would finally convince her.

“Cinderella?” She heard her code name being called out and responded automatically.

“Papa Bear?” A man came out of a thicket and whistled when he saw her.

“Well, they’re sending you girls out younger and younger, aren’t they?” He asked. “With that little one, and now you. You even full grown?”

“I am an adult, if that’s what you’re asking.” She said.

“Alright darling, come on.” She followed the man to a tree stump, confused, until it opened up. Her eyes went wide. She’d heard the men at this POW camp were both incredibly brilliant and incredibly reckless, but she hadn’t realized just how much of both they were until now. 

“Risky,” she said.

“Unimaginable,” the man said. She supposed he had a point. Who checks tree stumps in the middle of the woods to see if they’re real?

They climbed down and walked through a tunnel. They were silent until they entered a large room. Ro saw Joan sitting on a bunk talking with some men and she smiled, relieved and rushed over.

“Don’t you do that to me again!” She demanded. “We’ve already lost mom and dad. I can’t lose you too.”

“Sorry Ro.” Joan muttered and Ro pulled her in for a hug. She’d caught sight of the bruise on Joan’s cheek and had to hug her or she’d kill someone.

“So, Ro, huh?” A black man spoke. Ro was surprised, as she didn’t think they kept black prisoners with white ones. She spoke hastily to make it clear she had no grudge against him for his skin.

“Yes. Short for Roberta.” She was about to continue with her last name, but she caught sight of Joan’s wide eyes. She knew her sister well enough to know she was telling her to keep quiet. Did she think they couldn’t trust these men for some reason?

“Nice to meet ya,” The man who’d brought her in said. “Name's Peter Newkirk.” The black man spoke next.

“I’m James Kinchloe, but you can call me Kinch.” The last man in the group then spoke.

“Andrew Carter, miss.”

“Nice to meet you all. Thank you for saving my sister.”

“Ah it’s what we do,” Carter said. “Besides, we didn’t do too much. If anyone you should thank Tiger and Colonel Hogan.”

“Who?” Ro asked, convinced she’d heard wrong.

“Tiger is a French spy,” Kinch said. “And the Colonel is Robert Hogan, our commanding officer.” Ro’s eyes went wide and she realized what Joan had been trying to tell her before. It couldn’t be. What were the odds?

She braced herself for anything and spoke.

“Well, I’d love to do just that. Is he around?”

“He’s up in the camp. We can’t have too many people down here or the guards will get suspicious.” Carter said. “I’ll go get him.”

Ro, Joan and the other two men made polite conversation as Carter went upstairs as it were.

“You say you’ve lost your parents?” Newkirk asked at one point. Ro tried not to cringe.

“Yes. Mom died a few years back, and Dad’s not dead, but he’s Army Air Corps. Never around, could die anytime, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” They kept quiet for a moment, contemplating things. That was when someone came down the ladder. Ro kept quiet, trying not to be in shock as her conclusion was proven true.

As he turned around and made eye contact with her, she saw the shock he kept contained to his eyes. She figured she had much the same look on her face. Because she recognized him for certain now.  
_Dad?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is full of headcanons and backstories.

Hogan had been thinking a lot lately about Katie. Understandable, as the child they’d made together was now in danger. They’d never loved each other. She’d been a fun fling when he was young, and then she got pregnant. Well, he wasn’t about to just abandon her. He did the right thing and married her.

Through the years, they’d formed a good partnership, even without love. They’d had their kids and settled into a way of life. Hogan was in the Army Air Corps even then, and they’d been making it work. Then the war broke out. Both of them worried more than the average citizen. Hogan had German relatives and Katie British ones. So they had cause for concern.

Katie had taken the kids out to visit her aunt, Eleanor, in England. She’d been dying and demanded to see them. Katie was also helping to nurse her in her time of trial. That had been their biggest mistake. Katie died in one of the first Blitz attacks on London. Hogan had been frantic and grieving. Even without love, he would miss her. Though he felt a sort of guilty relief at the idea that he wasn’t tied to her forever anymore.

More immediately, he needed to know where his children were. Eleanor had assured him they were with family and would be sent back as soon as they were capable of it.

He hadn’t seen them since.

He supposed, in a way, finding out Joan had become a spy was a good thing. He’d been able to know she was alive, and ask after her sister and brother. But he wasn’t quite ready to accept the idea of his daughter putting herself at risk as a good thing.

As Carter brought him down to meet the girl who was going to take her back to safety, he quit his reminiscing. He headed down the ladder first, turning at the bottom to greet the newcomer. 

Oh hell. 

-

Ro kept quiet even as she was screaming on the inside. So this was where Dad had been all this time. She supposed she was glad he wasn’t suffering, but she wished she’d known sooner. And she wished he wasn’t finding out like this.

“Kinch, Carter, Newkirk? Go check the radio.”

“All of us, sir? Is something going on?”

“Just check it.”

The three subordinate officers scurried off, wondering what had put Hogan in such a mood.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Ro kept her voice down, but she might as well have been shouting for all the effect it had.

“I am an adult, I can do these things. You and your sister are just children!”

“I am actually an adult, you know. And at least we have a chance of getting out if we get caught. Nobody hurts kids. You get caught you- it’ll be a lot worse!”

“Oh, nobody hurts kids, huh? Then why did I just have to mount a rescue mission to get your sister from the Gestapo?”

“Because you don’t trust us to handle this on our own!”

“No, I don’t! Because you’re children!”

“I am not a child!”

“What are you going to tell me your brother’s spying too? Are the allies so desperate they need the help of a seven year old?”

“Of course not. We’re not stupid. We got him out.”

“So you can recognize the stupidity of that, but not a eleven year old spy?”

“It’s not stupid! Kids can do things and hear things adults could never do!” Joan joined the fight.

“I don’t care! We don’t put kids at risk!” Hogan sunk onto the bunk Joan had just been sitting on.

“Dad…” Ro trailed off. “Look, I’m sorry. But you have to understand why we’re doing this. We want this war to be over.” 

“We want to keep you safe.” Joan added, sitting down next to him. Hogan pulled her into a hug.

“As long as this war is going on, none of us are going to be safe.”

-

Hilda snuggled up beside her new girlfriend. She had long known she was interested in both men and women. She had been an active part of queer culture before the war had broken out. Still, it was more dangerous now. They’d have to be very careful if they wanted to get out unscathed.

“Milla’s going to be safe right?” She asked. She hadn’t seen the girl since after they’d broken her out of Gestapo company.

“Yes. Her sister is coming to get her. I’ll be meeting her tomorrow. I’m going to be in town for a few days yet.”

“That’s nice. Her real sister, right? The one who’s stuck here?”

“Oui.”

“I was wondering. How does she speak German so well?”

“Her grandmother is German. She immigrated to America as a young woman. The whole family speaks it.”

“Oh. She’s a good asset for you then?” Hilda felt uncomfortable calling young girl an asset.

“She’s a good girl.”

-

Hogan calmed down after a few minutes with his girls. It was so nice to be with his family again, even if they weren’t all here.

“Where’s your brother now?” He asked.

“With Oma,” Joan said.

“And why aren’t you?” He asked, more inquisitive than angry now. Before either girl could explain Newkirk came down the ladder.

“Colonel, we’ve got trouble!”

Hogan jumped up to greet him and Ro followed behind. Joan was quick behind her. Newkirk raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t comment.

“Krauts are still mad about not getting Tiger. We’ve got an escape load coming in and we need a way to get them here safely.”

“Get everyone together. We need a plan.” Joan pouted at being left behind. Ro held it together better was clearly still annoyed.

“Look’s like you’re going to have some company girls.”

-

Hogan was distracted at the meeting, and everyone could tell. His plans weren't coming as quickly as they usually did and they weren't as sharp. It was those girls, and everyone knew it, but beyond that they had no clue what was going on.

At the urging of the others, Kinch pulled Hogan aside privately afterwards to talk to him about it.

“What's going on with those girls?” Hogan hesitated before he spoke.

“I've just got a bad feeling about this, is all, Kinch. It's probably nothing.”

“Well I trust your instincts.” Kinch began to turn away. “And if you wanna tell me what's really going on, you can trust me.” Hogan smiled.

“I know, Kinch.”

And that was the worst part of this. He did trust his men. He trusted them with his life. But could he trust them with his daughters’ lives?

-

“Do you think we can trust them?” Lebeau asked after Kinch told them what Hogan had said.

“I don't know. Colonel’s got to have a reason he's acting weird. But I haven't seen anything that makes me think we can't, except maybe that the girl wasn't tortured. But even the Germans don't want to stoop that low.”

“I think they're okay.” Carter piped up. “They're so nice, and they seem so angry.”

“Angry?” Lebeau questioned.

“No, I get where he's going,” Newkirk said. “They're too angry to be traitors. You can't fake that kinda stuff. And the little one, she's the picture of ‘the master race’ ‘cept for that temper. She'd never be a pretty little doll, even if she were German.”

“But they won't tell us their names, or anything. They must know they can trust us by now.” Lebeau added.

“Must they?” Kinch spoke up. “They needed us at first. That doesn't mean they owe us anything.”

-

Hogan knew he was spending too much time down in the tunnels. But he couldn't help but want to be around his girls. He hadn't seen them in literal years. It broke his heart to think how much he'd missed because of this damn war.

“So you girls were going to tell me why you didn't go back home with Benjy?” He began. Despite the tone, it was not a question. Joan squirmed at his side

“Well, we weren't actually in England when-” she cut herself off sharply.

“When mom… passed.” Ro spoke softly. There was a moment of silence. “We were visiting Oma’s family in the country.”

“They agreed to keep us until we could get back home, but the transports were so full and there was so much paperwork.”

“When we finally got tickets we were going to go back home. But there was a family there- Jewish. Two daughters. They needed the tickets more than us.”

“So you, what forged passports at the docks?” Hogan asked.

“For the little one, yeah. But my passport was a few years old and the girl looked a bit like me so,” Ro shrugged.

“We sent them to Oma with Benjy. When officials asked, we said we'd misplaced our papers. We figured we could get away with that. The girls couldn't escape.”

“And that worked?” Hogan asked incredulously.

“For a little while. Then someone realized Benjy had gone home. We almost got arrested, but the Underground saved us.”

“Why didn’t they send you back?”

“We spoke fluent German, or near enough to it to pass for citizens. As long as we were careful we could stay here with forged documents.” Ro said. “They were going to send us home eventually, but I turned sixteen and joined the Underground and Joanie joined the Girl Guides.”

“You're telling me there's a whole troop of you girls?”

“Yeah! The tried to send boys but they were too noisy. They talked all the time.” Joan said with pride. Hogan chuckled at her words.

“Well, first, don't ever think I'm not proud of you for helping. But we are definitely having words about you putting yourselves in danger.” The girls wrinkled their noses at the prospect of a scolding.

“Now get yourselves to bed.”

“Dad I'm an adult. I can go to bed when I want.”

“Hey! I’m still your dad, miss. Besides if I have to get up every morning for roll call, you sure aren’t getting away with sleeping in.” He winked at them and headed up the ladder. They rolled their eyes, but got ready for bed anyway.


End file.
